A Louder House: Sanity Not Included
by Linkonpark100
Summary: An AU. Laverne Loud is the oldest brother of the Loud family. Surely someone that's 18 years of age would be able to handle his eleven siblings of age, right? Nope. All chaos still reigns.
1. Meet Laverne

Full name: Laverne L. Loud

Age: 18

Occupation: College freshman

Goal: Too many to count

Likes: Video games, nacho burgers, motorcycles, thrill seeking and his family

Dislikes: Sea urchins, traffic jams, coriander, semester papers and being manipulated

Skills: A jack of trades, but a master to none

Biography: Laverne is the oldest child of the Loud family. Having returned from boarding school for four years, he is an undeclared freshman at the Royal Woods Community College along with his best friend, Min. A man of many talents, the belief that he lacks an identity has somewhat made him somewhat unmotivated, lazy and apathetic. He chose to stay with his family for the duration of college and has taken up residency in the basement.

Personality: Laverne is a mellow, caring and friendly person who is willing to go through great lengths to make his family happy. However, he can come off as aloof due to his rather deadpan laziness. He tends to have a rebellious streak due to his thrill seeking tendencies and can sometimes go off on his own sometimes. Due to his many talents, he can be rather prideless on the inside because he believes that he lacks an identity of his own. However, he is very insightful and calm as he can give good advice.

Appearance: Laverne has white hair like his younger brother. The bangs are wavy, yet still bring out his feminine visage. He wears a white hoodie jacket with over a black skintight t-shirt and black cargo shorts decorated with some chains. He also wears black fingerless gloves and a pair of black shoes with socks to go with it. His body has a slim frame, yet still manages to retain a high muscle definition.


	2. The Loud House

**The Loud House**

It was just an average day at the Loud House. And by average, I meant noisy. Everyone was busy with their own things to do. However, with twelve people in the house, it's gets really chaotic for something so mundane.

Laverne was watching the live MotoGP on the plasma screen since none of his eleven younger siblings were using the television. It was a miracle that the family could afford such an expensive television. Since mom was a dentist and dad worked in the office, the figures were lining up nicely. However, one has to wonder what kind of office dad works at. Eh, as long as the money is rolling. They weren't rich. Only middle class. The only drawbacks were that while they manage to get into the income, mom's job pays more yet her pay is monthly. Dad's has a weekly pay and if lucky, he might get a bonus.

Right now, the race was currently in the final lap.

 **"In a family with twelve kids, it's a mixed bag when it comes to being the oldest. That's my life, apparently. However, you'd be more overwhelmed with the fact that the majority of the household is full of girls."**

Laverne sighs.

 **"It was amazing that Lincoln was a boy since there would be a chance of advantage. I actually hoped for another brother. However, it was naught when five more girls were born. I wondered if there was some sort of cycle that went on Every five girls, a boy is born. Eh, I'll debunk that theory if mom and dad get another child. Despite that, it's all cool. I mean, I've been away from this house for four years (minus the semester breaks) and I'm doing whatever I can to spend time with my siblings. However, there have been some...results."**

He smirks.

 **"How about we start from the oldest?"**

* * *

 **Lori:**

 **"Lori is considered to be more responsible than I am due to my absence. However since my return, I have to share babysitting duty with her. Whatever good that does since she's got a fierce temper."**

"Alright, front and center!" Lori exclaimed as the younger siblings lined up in a straight line. Lori was dressed up in military gear as she stood next to a very sheepish Laverne.

"Listen up, you maggots! Mom and dad are out, so that leaves me in charge of you all. You are to behave and stay in your rooms until dinner! Is that clear?" she barked.

All the younger siblings grumbled as they all went back up. Laverne looked at his sister.

"Lori, don't you think that's a bit harsh?" he asked.

"They need to be disciplined. Without it, they're going to cause chaos." she answered stoically.

"Yeah, but they're your siblings," Laverne reasoned.

"Wasn't it you that suggested I get tips from Full Metal Jacket?" Lori questioned.

"I said to find inspiration, not follow it!" He argued back.

This went back and forth as their younger siblings peeked out to witness the argument.

Lori turned around and glared at them. "What did I tell you all?!"

Immediately, they went back to their rooms as they continued to argue.

 **"So far, there's a bit of vitriol right there. I missed the old days."**

* * *

 **Leni:**

 **"I'm surprised that Leni doesn't try to usurp Lori's command. Then again, she's got a big heart."**

Leni was looking for something as Laverne was channel surfing.

"Hey, Verny? Have you seen my sunglasses anywhere? I might have lost them somewhere." She asked.

Laverne stared at her. "They're on top of your head."

Leni moves her hand to her head. Sure enough, they were there.

"Wow, you've got, like, a really good eye!" She awed.

Laverne raised an eyebrow.

 **"Though, she can be a bit slow sometimes. I can see why the parents leave Luna in charge instead if Lori was out."**

* * *

 **Luna:**

 **"Speaking of that rocker gal, Luna's really chilled and laid back. However, when she witnesses the strum of a guitar or the beat of a drum, she becomes wild like a werewolf on a full moon. Hehe, get it?"**

Laverne and Luna were walking around the mall, browsing around. Suddenly, Luna finds something that catches her eye.

An all-new guitar manufactured and used by Reef Rickards, the lead guitarist of Mick Swagger's band.

"Dude, c'mon! I gotta see this!" Luna exclaimed as she dragged her oldest brother to the guitar store.

In the shop, Luna was carrying the plugged guitar to try out. Laverne and the shopkeeper were witnessing the test run.

Luna began to strum the first song she had in her head. Later, in transitioned into shredding with a guitar solo.

Laverne and the shopkeeper looked impressed. However, that expression turned into worry as Luna was too into it. The shredding became so extreme that she finished the song with...

 **SMASH! THWACK! BANG!**

A guitar smash.

"GOOD NIGHT, ROYAL WOODS! WOO!" Luna yelled with the devil horns sign

Laverne had a look of horror while the shopkeeper was enraged.

 **"That guitar had cost twelve thousand dollars. Dad was livid."**

* * *

 **Luan:**

 **"Luan's aspiring to be a real comedian. While she does mean well and have good intentions, she can sometimes go a bit overboard."**

Laverne was walking to the kitchen to get something to eat from the fridge. When he opened it...

 **SPLAT!**

He was greeted with a pie to the face. Luan popped out from the corner.

"Hey Verne! I see that you got the surPIEs!" She quipped as she laughed heartily as the victim of the prank deadpanned.

 **"I had to wash off the pie and gagworthy pun off my face."**

* * *

 **Lynn:**

 **"Lynn is a very athletic tomboy who has a penchant of being active. Everything she does is a sport and out of all of us, she's the most competitive out of all of us. Which means she has an aggressive streak."**

The Loud family were watching one of Lynn's soccer games. This was the tournament finals for U-15 Women's Soccer. She was dribbling the ball through the field as she tried to avoid oncoming opposing players. She was on fire in the game.

However, there was a huge surprise when an opposing player slide tackled her down and stole the ball. Lynn quickly got up and ran for the possession, enraged that the referee didn't see that. In retaliation, she began to sprint and deliver a sliding tackle of her own.

 **BEEP!**

The referee went up to her and gave her a red!

"A red?! C'mon ref! That's baloney!" Lynn exclaimed as she began to argue with the official. "Verne, tell him that she tackled first!"

Laverne facepalmed.

 **"Surprisingly, Lynn has the third worst temper of the family. Second goes to Lori, considering that she had the most stress from the family antics. However if you compare their temper within a distance, Lynn can be calm. The only problem is that she's stubborn. But the worst temper? Well, we'll get to that later."**

* * *

 **Lincoln:**

 **"I'm really glad that we've got another boy in the family. Lincoln turned out to be a very charming kid since he's got the charisma. He's the only one to have white hair. It was supposed to be blonde, but there was something about a non-fatal condition he got from Grandpa Albert (or Pop-Pop). Maybe when I nab a place of my own, he'll be the man of the house. Until then, he's still the little man I know."**

Laverne was busy writing one of those dreadful semester papers in the living room as he tried to get a passing grade. He could hear the steps from upstairs coming down. It seemed that someone was in a rush.

"Laverne, I need your help with something!" Lincoln requested as he tried to recover his breath.

The older boy turned around. "What is it?"

"I need to build a bottle rocket for workshop tomorrow. Mom and dad are out and I need a test run," Lincoln explained.

Laverne tilted his head and got up from the couch. "Show it to me."

The white-haired boy showed his older brother the materials. The horizontally cut water bottle and some cardboard were in his hands. Laverne rubbed his chin in thought.

"We can work with this," he affirmed.

Later, they were outside the front yard as they began to launch their bottle rocket. "Ready, Linc?" Laverne asked. He got an eager nod as an answer.

"Three...two...one..."

Lincoln pressed the button.

"BLAST OFF!"

The bottle rocket flew up into the sky. Lincoln was marveled while Laverne looked impressed.

"I'm totally bound to ace this class!" Lincoln exclaimed.

"I remember when I tested my own first bottle rocket," Laverne reminisced.

"Where do you think it's gonna land?" The boy asked.

 **CRASH!**

"LOUD!" yelled an irate Mr. Grouse.

Both boys flinched and ran back into the house.

"You still have another bottle, right?" Laverne asked.

 **"The only difference between me and Lincoln is that he's got a plan. I tend to improvise."**

* * *

 **Lucy:**

 **"Lucy has a habit of popping up at the most inopportune time. She always hangs out in the vents to write her poetry or read gothic literature. However, she's also a very passive person, so it's more relaxing with her around."**

Laverne was busy typing out an essay on the family computer. He had to finish before the deadline. He was so concentrated on it that he didn't notice his surroundings.

"Laverne."

The boy blinked and turned around to see his gothic sister, Lucy, with a piece of paper in her hand.

"What's up, Lucy? I've gotta finish this paper," he inquired.

"I need your help with this poem. Lincoln's poetic prowess is currently not within this destination, but your stoic demeanor can handle the darkness contained within," she answered.

Laverne raised an eyebrow. "Sure, why not?"

Lucy begins to read her poem.

 **"It is a night of darkness, a song of death,**  
 **wolves vent their cry. The eternal one**  
 **stirs.**

 **Evil shrouds her stalking form,**  
 **a timeless desire.**

 **Her raven hair cascades over**  
 **pale shoulders, and her**  
 **full red lips part slightly, to taste the**  
 **blood streaming from the**  
 **pale flesh beneath**  
 **her.**

 **Now a night of taking,**  
 **I weep."**

As she finished reading her poem, she looked at her older brother for confirmation.

"Let me guess, vampires?" Laverne asked, emotion unchanged.

A long silence.

"Sigh," she said. "Your analytical observations never cease to amaze me."

 **"Her poems are pretty easy to understand. Look for the key words and you'll know what kind of poem she is reading out. Also, her saying out sounds like 'sigh' and 'groan' are adorable to an extent. She has a habit of popping out of nowhere since many people seemed to forget her. However, it isn't hard to remember her. She's the one that has dark clothing and black hair. Still, wasn't she a brunette?"**

* * *

 **Lana:**

 **"Lana enjoys getting down and dirty. Whether it would be literally or figuratively, she enjoys playing with the mud. Despite that, she's got a really good heart like Lincoln."**

Laverne was busy washing his motorcycle. With a few wipes and cleansing, it should look good as new.

 **SPLAT!**

Laverne was startled by the sudden splat on his bike. He turned around to see the culprit, Lana. She was whistling a tune. That was the sign of a redhanded perp.

"It's on, Lana," Laverne declared as he began to chase the girl around the house. She was laughing while throwing set-up mudpies at her oldest brother. The young man grinned as he took each hit of the mud.

 **"She's also a handyman. For someone so young, she's a better plumber than dad. Still, she's a huge contrast from her twin sister, Lola."**

* * *

 **Lola:**

 **"Lola's a little miss pageant queen whose kept up a reputation for two years. She's got a really prissy attitude and a penchant for cleanliness. However, you don't want to get her mad. She's got the worst temper out of all of us and her skills in manipulation make things worse."**

Laverne was reading a vehicular magazine. Right now, he was in the motorcycle section, admiring the new Hakuchou model manufactured by Shitzu.

"Now that's a motorcycle," he admired. He enjoyed his current bike, but there was no rule about ogling other motorcycles.

"Oh, Verney!" Lola called out, causing the young man to put down his magazine.

"Hm?"

"I was wondering if you would like to attend my tea party?" she asked with a huge smile. Laverne took a quick look at her eyes. He knew what was inside. She might be smiling, but those eyes said that he would regret something if he rejected.

"Sure," Laverne complied as the pageant queen squealed in joy as she grabbed his hand to drag him upstairs.

 **"Still, she's just a kid who wants playmates. Lola means well and knows how to be grateful once in a while. I guess for all the spoilt treatment she receives from the parents, she's learned manners."**

* * *

 **Lisa:**

 **"Lisa is the child prodigy of this house. In every season (or semester if you're measuring in school terms), she's graduated. Springtime, she's done nursery and kindergarten all-together. In summer, she's done elementary. Then in autumn, she's finished middle school. And finally in winter, she's already a valedictorian in high school. I wondered how she always got this smart, though her experiments are quite questionable."**

Laverne was in Lisa and Lily's bedroom, waiting for Lisa to finish preparing a test. Everyone was out of the house since the parents are at work and the other siblings have school. Laverne had an off-day and Lily was in her crib, also watching the experiment. There was a mouse in a cage, looking rather docile.

"Um, Lisa? What's this experiment?" Laverne asked as he looked around the room.

"I have created a formula that would enhance the capabilities of an average living organism." Lisa explained, her lisp showing. "I have implanted a droplet in this piece of cheese. Once the mus musculus consumes it, we will witness the effects."

"And you need my help, why?" Laverne inquired. He didn't mind aiding her experiments as long as none of the siblings or house pets were involved.

"I need you to observe these changes while I record it down my notepad," Lisa answered.

"Alright," he shrugged as Lisa dropped the cheese through the mouse's cage. The little critter took a whiff become nibbling on it. As it did, it had suddenly stopped as it began shaking.

"It's shaking," he informed Lisa, who was writing it down. Suddenly, he squinted at the mouse. "It's eyes turned red."

"Fascinating. It seems to be exhibiting increase in body temperature," Lisa mused as she continued to write. Wait a minute. Laverne thought about it. Red, as in seeing red. Hot-blooded into...anger.

The brother blanched in horror.

Outside, dad and the other siblings had returned home as he parked Vanzilla right outside the garage. Just before they got off, they noticed Laverne running out of the house while carrying both Lisa and Lily by each side of his waist. He had a panicked look on his face.

"What's Verne doing with Lisa and Lily?" Lincoln wondered, which summed up the thoughts of the occupants in the car.

The oldest sibling of the Loud House ran to the opposite direction. In an instant...

 **CRASH!**

A giant rat crashed out of the front door and chased after the fleeing young adult.

The looks of shock and horror the witnesses had were priceless.

 **"Sure, she was a super genius. However, this caused her to grow a little ego in her head that made her make countless mistakes. Her experiments were akin of a mad scientist's."**

* * *

 **Lily:**

 **"Innocent Lily. Only a one year old baby. She always carried a blanket and doesn't cry like most babies. However, I think she enjoys the chaos around the house. However, we've gotta do something about her habit of getting naked and flinging her diapers."**

"Alright, Lily. Hold still while I change your diaper." Laverne said as he was about to prepare as if he was about to defuse a timebomb.

"Poopoo," Lily cooed, her adorable huge smile plastered on her face.

Carefully, he began to remove the used diaper, clean her up, powder her bottom and place a fresh clean diaper on her. It was slow and steady process, but he needed to be delicate with a small little infant like her.

Finally, she was good as new in her clean diaper.

"Phew," Laverne let out a breath of relief. "Mission accomplished!"

The diaper flew into his face.

"Poopoo," Lily giggled as she ran around the house.

"Not quite," Laverne mumbled out as he began to chase the baby.

 **"I hope she quickly becomes potty trained soon."**

* * *

 **"In fact, one of the downsides of sharing a bathroom is that you have to wait for your turn. In fact, it gets worse with eleven occupants."**

He began to look around and smirk.

 **"The thing is, I'm the only one who thought of using the parents's bathroom when they're out of the house. And nobody else knows."**

Laverne rested his arms behind his head.

 **"Still, even though we all have our differences, the love is right there."**

"Hey, Verne! Whatcha watching?" Lincoln asked as he sat next to his brother.

"The MotoGP. It's the finals and I'm hoping Team Kawasaki gets the 1st place," Laverne answered.

"How many teams are there in the MotoGP? Sounds like a hassle to count," Lori asked as she arrived to join them while texting her boyfriend. Soon, the other sisters joined in as well.

"More like a FASTle," Luan joked as everyone groaned at that pun.

"Ooh! Look at those clothes they're wearing. They look so colorful," Leni said in awe.

"Those are jumpsuits, Leni," Laverne said. "And each color represents their teams."

"I like the one in 66th place. I hope he wins," Lucy said.

"The black motorcycle?" Laverne asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," was all the goth said.

"Ugh, none of them have pink. This contest lacks variety," Lola criticized.

"Well, who on Earth would wanna ride a pink motorcycle in a competition like this?" Lana argued, causing her twin to growl.

"Imagine if this race was rocking with some background tunes," Luna mused.

"That would be badass, and they do have musical performances at intervals." Laverne said. "Mick Swagger's band performed last year."

"I know," Luna grinned. She remembered it. It was as epic as Mick's other concerts. Heck, she even saw one of the motorcycles fly over them in an epic loop-de-loop.

"Hey, I bet that I could run faster than any of these bikes," Lynn said, imagining herself outrunning a motorcycle.

"Impossible. No human is capable of outrunning something as light and fast as a motorcycle," Lisa interjected.

"Wanna bet on it?" Lynn challenged.

"I have the intelligence of an adult and you're challenging my knowledge with a bet?" Lisa questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Too chicken to admit it, Lise?" Lynn goaded.

"Very well, then. I accept your futile challenge," the resident genius said before turning to Laverne. "I will need you to ride your motorcycle."

"Tomorrow. I've gotta watch this race before I prepare dinner," the oldest brother said. He was sure that they'll eventually forget about this.

"What's for dinner?" Lynn asked, forgetting the bet immediately.

"With the current supplies we have, I'd say enough to make lasagna," Laverne answered as he looked back at the kitchen.

His siblings got excited over this. Lasagna was pretty much once in a month since it would take a lot of ingredients to make this.

"Maybe I can help," Lincoln offered.

"Sure, the more helping hands, the faster we can eat," Laverne stated.

 **"With eleven siblings, it can be a handful. However, I think it's a blessing. For all reasons."**


	3. Slice of Life

**A/N Narration:**

Laverne- **"text"**

Lincoln- _"text"_

 **A Slice of Life:**

It was another day at the Loud House, where everyone was busy with doing their own things. The parents were out and they needed to find a way to get dinner. After much debate, everyone had agreed on pizza. Laverne was watching television, though it was more like channel surfing since he was only downstairs to wait for the delivery to arrive.

Speak of the devil...

 **DING-BZZT!**

Laverne smirked as he walked to the front door. Several boxes of pizza were on the porch as the delivery boy's scooter was speeding off.

"Thank you, dysfunctional doorbell," remarked Laverne.

He walked to the kitchen and placed the boxes at the dining table.

"Guys, the cheese disks are here!" he called out.

In an instant, all the siblings had rushed in to the kitchen.

"PIZZA!" They all shouted out.

"OOH, PIZZA PIZZA PIZZA, YEEES!" Lana was the most eager of them all.

 **"With eleven siblings, you'd think that there would be enough to go around. Well..."**

Everyone began to take a slice each. They didn't care about the hotness. Pizza is best eaten when it's hot, anyway.

 **"You'd be right."**

The box had only one slice of pizza left.

 **"However, one question on everyone's minds is: Who gets the last slice?"**

 _"Let me tell them this part, Verne!"_

 **"Knock yourself out, little man."**

 _"Welcome to Lincoln Loud's ABC's of Getting the Last Slice. First, "A". We argue."_

"I'm the more responsible one, so I should get it!" Lori started. After all that responsibility passed on to her shoulders, it's the least she could get since does more of the babysitting.

"No way! Beauty before age!" Lola retorted. She was the prettiest here, so they should accept that fact and hand it over.

"Oh, then I guess I should get it." Lana snarked. They were twins after all, so that also applies to her.

"You don't need it! You'll just eat your boogers instead!" Lynn complained. She likes to get down and dirty, but at least she knows a degree of cleanliness.

"Hmm, true." the dirty girl conceded. She did use her booger-picking fingers to eat.

"This is bad news anyway you slice it," Luan jokes with a laugh. She knew when to get the timing right. "Get it?"

Lily blew a raspberry at Luan's pun, much to the comedienne's chagrin. Coming from someone that laughs at her jokes the most, that's saying something.

"I know. I'll just contact the spirits and have them decide." Lucy suggested. If anyone could dictate the natural order of things, it would be those who have yet to ascend to the upper plane of existence.

"Dude, dinner's kinda crazy with a spooky little girl like you." Luna remarked, a bit creeped out by the goth sibling. While the spooky part was a subtle compliment, she was genuinely bewildered at all this goth stuff.

"Perhaps I can use my calipers to equally measure us all a piece." Lisa added her own suggestion. What she was secretly planning was that she divide the slice, yet she'll get the majority of the slice.

"Who needs caterpillars? All we have to do is split it evenly 40/40." Leni said, her younger scientist sister staring at the airhead in deadpan. Sometimes the scientist wondered why she would put up with this simpleton.

Oh, right. Test subject.

 **"Yikes, this only escalates the situation even further. Arguments only turn into insults later on."**

 _"Which brings us to 'B'."_

In an instant, Lincoln spins around as a light is formed over him.

 **BOOM!**

The white-haired boy was transformed into an animesque version of himself.

"BATTLE!"

On cue, all the sisters have also transformed into anime characters as well. Everyone begins to jump for the last slice. Laverne flinched at the oncoming impact as a big ball of violence.

 **"This only turns into an all-out brawl, similar to Dragon's BallZ. Which it bad, knowing how over-the-top and destructive the show's fights are. If that applied in the Loud House, the entire place would be in shambles and the dad would throw a fit. So this brings us to..."**

The oldest brother took out a piece of paper.

 **"C: Coupons."**

He turned back to the fighting siblings.

"Guys, I got an extra pizza!" Laverne called out.

The fighting stopped as everyone was piled on each other. In an instant, everyone went to the second box.

 _"Whoops, forgot about that."_

 **"Ah, don't worry. Mom always leaves me to take care of the extra coupons in case we get more hungry. Thanks to the broken doorbell, we get to keep the pizzas for free. Whether it's with or without coupons."**

* * *

Everyone was completely stuffed to the gut. With the guy leaving twelve pizza boxes, it was satisfying to the brim.

"Thank you, Gus's Games n' Grub." Lincoln said.

"It's better than Papa Jones." Lynn remarked. All the sisters agreed.

"Ew, that's like the worst place I've ever been to." Leni gagged.

"What?" Laverne said in disbelief.

"Don't deny it. You said it was good the last time we ordered from there." Lori accused. They were absolutely ripped off from the orders.

"It is good!" Laverne defended.

"Yeah, Papa Jones is actually is not bad." Lincoln added his two cents.

"See, even Lincoln thinks it's good."

"How can you eat those? It's so gross!" Lola exclaimed. "They taste like the lunchable frozen pizzas from the freezer!"

"Lunchables IS good!" Laverne affirmed. "The garlic and the breadsticks! You know what? I'm gonna order from them the next time we have pizza again!"

Everyone groaned, despite the teasing.

"Ugh, Papa Jones pizza tastes like sugar and fake cheese," Luna complained. "Totally not cool!"

"Oh, come on. Better ingredients, better people? Papa Jones, exactly." Laverne quoted.

"Better pepperoni, better crust? Pizza Mutt." Luan joined in. Everyone knew this quote as it was ingrained in their minds.

"Better wing streak, better soda? Slice n' Dice." Lynn added. Wings ARE for winners, anyway.

"Better..." Laverne stopped, thinking up of something. "Little Pizza. Don't even cook the pizza? Don't even deliver the pizza? Papa Milky's."

"Seriously, what kind of a name is Papa Milky's?" Lori asked, baffled at such a ridiculous name for a pizzeria.

"'The crust will take you to the milky way'." quoted Lisa as she read the flyer. "It's strange that how such an abysmal place is backed by Will Dairy."

"The same guy who owns Dairyland?" Laverne mused. "Eugh, why am I not surprised."

"At least we know how cheesy the names are." Luan joked.

Collective groans all over the living room.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm not sure whether to use the original episodes or parallels for the said episodes. Like since there are characters that are left out of some plots, I might used the unused characters to make original plots.**


	4. Left in the Dark

**Left in the Dark:**

Sunday night. There's always something special on TV that's airing. Whether it be a chick flick, a movie or some sort of weird show, everyone's gotta watch it. Sure, it **MIGHT** air on the next day, but it won't be the same. Especially when it's live broadcasting. Oh, you'd be an old fogie to watch reruns.

8 PM.

Everyone's gotta watch something at 8, which is considered to be the best broadcast time for ratings. It was a business fact, well-known through all the television networks. However, not everyone has a show to watch at 8.

Laverne is on the couch, watching the Moto GP while wearing a drinking helmet. The race was now set in Hockenheim, where the bikers are needed to race around the ring course in 180 laps. 90 laps from the qualifying round and 90 other laps in the real race.

 **"New stuff happens at 8 PM. However, because my show is always at 5 PM since the Moto GP races are three hours long, I don't have to deal with competition from the siblings. So, this pretty much meant that I get early fringe to myself. Whenever the siblings do fight, it gets dangerous."**

* * *

Laverne had just finished watching the television to order pizza. However as he placed the remote on the coffee table...

 **BA-DUM**

Something ominous was about to occur. Laverne had heard thumping from upstairs before it sounded like a stampede.

"Oh, no."

Quick on his feet, Laverne dropped the remote and jumped over the nearest recliner.

 **CRASH!**

"I was here first!"

"My show is on!"

"My show is way more important!"

"Gimme the remote!"

Laverne slowly peeked into view from behind the recliner as he witnessed the battle of the remote.

* * *

 **"This had been going on since Lincoln was born. As the years gone by, the big ball of violence just keeps getting bigger and badder. With dibs in effect, I'd had to be the judge to see who gets the remote since I always watch TV before prime time. I heard that Lincoln had a plan to get the remote by distracting the others. He didn't say much, but he's the little man with the plan."**

Laverne felt the couch move slightly as he turned to see Lucy sitting next to him.

"I call dibs after you're done." Lucy said.

"So, what are you watching tonight?" the oldest brother asked.

"Tonight is the season premiere of 'Vampires of Melancholia'," Lucy answered. "It's about a girl who tries to find out about her vampire bloodline."

"Oh, yeah. I remember that show. I heard it's renewed for two more seasons." Laverne remarked.

"This season, Edwin has to protect Ella from Volksvagen coven." Lucy said. "Oh, how I wish I was in Ella's position. Thinking about it makes me more depressed about it. Sigh."

Laverne raised his eyebrow at that description.

 **"Well, it looks like Lincoln's plan is all for naught. Dibs is a universal rule of life. You call dibs, you get the first shot."**

After Laverne's show was finished, he took off his drinking hat and handed the remote to Lucy. In return, she gave a nod of gratitude. Just then Lincoln arrived, his expression of victory turned distraught.

"Verne! You know that the live season finale of ARGGH! is on tonight!" Lincoln exclaimed. "Why does Lucy have the remote?!"

"Dibs," was all the oldest brother said as he went to make a phone call.

He began to dial the numbers on the house phone before waiting for the receiver to pick up. He had a handphone, but it was cheaper on the house phone.

"Hello, welcome to Papa Jones. What would you like to order?" The receiver did pick up. Laverne wished he would punch the composer for writing such an atrocious jingle.

"Hi, I would like to order two boxes of pepperoni pizza. With extra cheese, please." Laverne requested.

"Okay, sir. Two pepperoni pizza. What would you like the size to be?"

"Large."

"That would be-"

 **BZZT**

All of the sudden, the lights went out. So did all technology.

* * *

Everyone was murmuring in confusion as they gathered around the hallway. How the heck did the house blackout all of the sudden?

"Alright, alright! Everyone just calm down!" Lori exclaimed to quell the voices down.

"Guys, I can't see anything! I think I've gone blind!" Leni panicked. It was bad enough she wore those useless sunglasses, now she thinks she's blind whenever it gets dark.

"No, you didn't go blind," Lori sighs in exasperation. "What the heck happened?"

"I was just plugging in the old TV for Lucy and it must've made the lights go out." Lincoln answered like it was a no big deal.

"Of course it was your fault, Lincoln." Lori said as if it was no surprise. Everyone began to complain at Lincoln's blunder.

"What? All I did was plug in some dumb old TV!" Lincoln exclaimed.

"We stopped using that 'dumb old' TV because the lack of compatibility with our house's current electrical systems creates a short fuse." Laverne explained.

"Hey! I know why the lights went out! Cause they liked each other!" Luan jokes as everyone grunts at that bad joke. "Get it? Get it?"

"That one was so good that it deserved a cookie," Lisa snarked as she gave a cookie to the comedienne.

"Oh, thanks!" Luan ate the cookie. "So anyway, what did one light bulb say to the other?"

In an instant, she starts to glow. Everyone except Lisa gasps at this sudden event.

"You're glowing!" Lincoln said in shock.

"Oh, have I already told you that one?" Luan wondered.

"No, dude. You are glowing." Luna repeated.

"Literally." Laverne added.

"Hey, wow!" Luan said in jubilation.

"Everyone, back away from Luan!" Lori exclaimed as everyone does what she says. "Lisa, Mom and Dad said you're not allowed to use your siblings as experimental guinea pigs anymore!"

"Yeah! Not after what you did to me!" Leni yelled in anger.

Laverne flinched at that one memory.

* * *

Leni's head was all swelled up like a balloon and covered with boils and blemishes.

"My face feels funny." Leni said, feeling a bit lightheaded.

Laverne walked into the room. "Hey, Lisa. I need to borrow-"

He looked up to see Leni's condition, slightly startled.

* * *

He shivered from that recollection while Lisa chuckled.

"Classic," the young scientist remarked. "All I did was infuse the bioluminescent DNA of the Aequorea victoria jellyfish into a cookie. I call them Gloweos. Besides, now we can see."

"Okay, everyone huddle around Luan." Lori said as they begin to surround the glowing girl.

"I always knew that I was the light of your life," Luan quipped, causing everyone to sigh in annoyance.

"Okay, so how about we get that power back on?" Lincoln suggested.

"Hey, when mom and dad are out, I'm in charge," Lori barked. She couldn't trust Laverne. "So first, we need to get a head count to make sure we're all here."

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10, 11 and me, that's 12. Yep, that's all of us. We are all here and accounted for." Lincoln quickly said.

"You forgot me," Lucy said from behind, causing the white-haired boy to jump out in terror.

"Can I go flip the circuit breaker and get the lights back on before Lucy doesn't just give Linc white hair?" Laverne asked.

"Again, in charge," Lori reminded. "I'll do it. Where's this circuit breaker thingy?"

"My bedroom," the oldest sibling answered.

* * *

Who knew the basement was like the abyss during a blackout? Lori could only stand right in front of the lower room's darkness that was awaiting her.

"Why am I the one who has to do this?" Lori asked, very unnerved.

"Because you're in charge!" yelled all the younger siblings. Laverne was snickering behind them.

Lori flinched at the volume. "Alright, alright! C'mon, Luan. Light the way."

"That's the brightest idea you've had all day!" giggled Luan as she was pulled along. Unfortunately, her glow had expired as everyone gasped. Luan noticed and giggled. "Oooh. I thought I was staying in tonight, but I guess I'm going out!" Everyone groaned.

"Lisa, give her another one of those cookies. We won't tell," Lori said.

"Negative, that was the only prototype." Lisa replied.

"Just great..." Lori muttered. Suddenly, a wooden creak was heard, causing Lori to jump out in fright. "There's something in the basement! I'm not going down there!"

"Ooh, you're scared of the dark!" Lynn teased.

"I am not! You're the one who's scared!" Lori retorted.

"I'm not afraid of anything." the tomboy denied.

"Boo." Lucy said, causing Lynn to jump in fright.

This caused a huge fight to break out between the sisters. The twins began to tremble with fright, as they could only imagine what was downstairs.

"THERE'S A GHOST IN THE BASEMENT!" they cried out.

 **TOOT!**

Everyone jumped at the sound of the air horn, which came from Laverne.

"Thanks, Verne." Lincoln said as he hugged the twins. "There's nothing to be afraid of. Your big brothers will protect you. In fact, we'll protect all of you! For I am Cadet Lincoln! Highly trained student of the Academy of Really Good Ghost Hunters! Or...ARRGH!"

 **"Oh boy, he's at it again. Whenever there's something involving ghosts, Lincoln would pretend to be one of those Ghoulbusters. I still think ghost shows are fake and Hunter Spector is a fraud. But I won't tell him because I'm not that much of a jerk. Besides, Lucy would throw a fit if she finds out that her ghost friends are being hunted. Does she ever throw a fit? Who knows."**

Lincoln was already wearing his night vision goggles while talking on his walkie talkie. "Cadet Clyde, this is Cadet Lincoln. Forget the plan, I'm gonna need backup!"

From the front door bursts in Clyde, Lincoln's best friend since childhood. "Cadet Clyde, reporting for duty!"

 **"The McBrides have been family friends of the Louds since Lincoln was a toddler. They met at the park one day and began to hit it off since they both like Ace Savvy. As the years went by, they became best friends. Speaking of the years, however, as we grew up, so did Lori. And when Clyde is around Lori..."**

Clyde noticed the oldest sister and had hearts in his eyes. "L-L-L-Lori?" he stuttered before acting like a robot. "RED ALERT. RED ALERT. DOES NOT COMPUTE. CIRCUIT OVERLOAD. MUST ABORT MISSION." This accidentally causes him to leave.

 **"...that happens."**

"I will now descend into the scariest place in the house: the basement." Lincoln declared.

"A.k.a, my bedroom." Laverne cut in.

"But fear not, with my official ARRGH! branded night vision goggles, I can see in the dark." Just as Lincoln begins to take a step, he slipped down and fell over the stairs.

"Lincoln! Are you okay?" Lori calls out.

"I told you that using scuba goggles for night vision does not work." Laverne said.

"Hey, I think my video camera has a night vision setting." Luan said.

"Does it have infrared?" Laverne asked.

"Sure do!" the comedienne confirmed. "I even have black and white! I always use this setting to make my slapstick movies."

"Great! It's just like the cameras they use in ARGGH! C'mon, Verne. We're going in..." Lincoln said.

"Wait! You're not leaving us up here all alone, are you?" Lori interjected. "I mean, we couldn't possibly let you go down there all alone. We should all go down together. As a group." She gives a pleading grin. It wasn't like she was scared, you know. Just concerned for their safety. That's all.

"Sure, why not?" Laverne shrugged. "Lead the way, little man."

* * *

Everyone was slowly making their way downstairs, thanks to Luan's camera acting as a guide for them.

"You may want to stay close. There's no telling what could be lurking down here in the dark." Lincoln advised.

"There's nothing funny about this situation. Although, I do like dark humor." Luan quipped. She was joking and being serious on both sides.

"Is someone touching my hand?" Leni asked.

"You're touching your own hand." Lynn reminded her.

"I hate basements." Lori said.

"I'm too old for this." Laverne muttered.

Suddenly, they heard an eerie sound.

"What's that moaning?!" Lori gasped.

The girls gasp as Lincoln turns to the source.

"Don't freak out. That's just the pipe settling." Lincoln told them.

Another scary sound.

"What's that scratching?!" Leni exclaimed.

The girls gasp again as Lincoln checks.

"Don't be scared. It's just Cliff the cat." Lincoln assured them.

Lynn begins to flinch and covers her nose. "What's that smell?!"

Rule of three of gasping as Lincoln sees something familiar.

"It's just Lily with a full diaper," Lincoln said.

Luna had been carrying the baby throughout the entire time. She began to regret it as Lily was in need of a diaper change.

"Poo-poo!" Lily cooed.

 **"See what I have to go through? 'Tis the fate of a basement dweller."**

"See, guys? I told you. There's nothing to be afraid of." Lincoln said.

But suddenly, an ominous noise occurred, which startled Lincoln.

"What is it?!" Lori exclaimed in fear.

 _"Lincoln...LINCOLN..."_

The boy was absolutely scared stiff. "IT'S THE GHOST AND IT KNOWS MY NAME!"

Everyone except Laverne and Lucy began to run and scream.

"Yeah, nothing to be afraid of," Laverne snarked.

However, the junior ghost hunter began to suck it up. "I'LL SAVE YOU, SISTERS!" he exclaimed as he charged at the ghost.

Fortunately, Lori found the circuit breaker and turned the power back on.

"Cool it, Lincoln. It's not a ghost, just our laundry." Lori said.

The boy emerges from the clothing pile and sheepishly grins. It also turned out that the sound came from Lincoln's walkie talkie.

"Lincoln! Lincoln! Do you read me?"

"Clyde?" Lincoln said.

"I was just calling to say sorry for not being such a good ARRGH! cadet. And...is your sister ready to date younger men?" Clyde asked.

"Never gonna happen!" Lori exclaimed, annoyed that she had to remind the boy several times.

"Was that your sister?!" Clyde exclaimed. "RED ALERT. RED ALERT. OVERLOAD. OVERLOAD."

Lincoln pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Guys! I still can't see!" Leni exclaimed.

"Open your eyes." Lisa instructed.

The blonde ditz does that. "IT'S A MIRACLE!" Lisa merely facepalmed. Maybe her experiments are what caused a drop in Leni's intelligence?

Nah.

"First one to the TV is couch commando!" Lori announced.

Everyone began to reach for the TV, but Lincoln was way faster as his rush had managed to get him to outrun his sisters. Laverne begins to check the time on his phone.

 **"Oh, boy. It's 8.30. Normally, it's no big deal. However, whenever Lincoln misses out on something or has bad things happen to him..."**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 **"He gets overdramatic. For good or no reason, that's up to you."**

Laverne gets upstairs and sees Lincoln about to break into tears. He noticed Luan's camera and smirks. Walking to her, he whispered into her ear as the comedienne smiled before she spread the word to her sisters.

"Sorry you missed your show, Lincoln." Lori said as everyone walked over. She gave Lincoln a bucket of popcorn.

"But you just lived it. Check it out." Luan said as she plugged her camera into the TV. The footage was of Lincoln's ghost hunting adventure. Slowly, Lincoln begins to smile at how he had his own adventure recorded on video.

"You know, I may have missed my show. But sometimes, it's not about being there first. Sometimes, It's about being there together. All of us." Lincoln said.

"You forgot me," Lucy said.

Everyone except Laverne had jumped from the sudden appearance.

"Hey, Luce. It's a bit crowded, so how about you scooch on my lap?" Laverne offered.

Lucy looked at him. "Sigh, the embarrassment I'll have to suffer will be the death of me." With that, she was sitting on his lap.

"You know, how about we have a movie night on Sundays? We rarely have nights like these." Laverne suggested.

Everyone began to murmur in agreement.

"We can draw lots to see who gets to pick the movie first in order. Agreed?"

With a collective nod, the plan would be set next week.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, I'm definitely going to do alternate episodes that will be parallel to the original episodes.**


	5. Bats, Malls and Future Endeavors

**_The following events take place parallel to Get the Message._**

 **Morning:**

Laverne always enjoyed the weekends. There was stuff that he wanted to do and people he wanted to meet. Despite how boring it could get sometimes, that was elevated by the eleven siblings he had in the household.

That's why he had a full schedule for Saturday. For the morning, he was going to help Lynn practice her baseball skills. She needed help on both her pitching and batting since she had an upcoming game towards a rival team in the preliminaries. Sure she had team practice, but the little sports girl needed an extra push from someone who had experience.

Then Leni wanted Laverne to hang out with her for the afternoon. She had to introduce him to her friends since they wanted to see him. Apparently, it all had started with a brief visit from Leno's friends while he was at home during long weekend. Then it escalated with a SwiftyPic post with Leni and Laverne.

Then, Lisa wanted to help Laverne on his homework on the evening. Laboratory sciences were not his strongest suit since they were uninteresting to him. Being a scientist herself, wanted to help Verne to pick up the slack.

Laverne had had just gotten changed into his regular wear. After a nice hot shower and a really good stretch, he was ready for the day.

"Maybe I really needed to unwind after last night's party," he muttered to himself.

"Hold it right there!"

Laverne turned to see the twins approaching him, dressed in orange sashes and matching badges. With the addition of sunglasses, they looked like Texas prison guards.

"We'll have to check your hall pass before you can go through," Lana said, crossings her arms.

"Hall pass?" He wondered, bemused as to what was going on. He took out his wallet and opened it. "Will this do?"

Lola took the wallet to give it a look. It was his I.D. "He's cleared. Go on ahead."

Laverne took his wallet back. "Are you guys playing cops and robbers or something?"

"Oh, me and Lana got assigned to hall monitor duty and we're practicing for the roles," Lola explained, dropping the personas they took on.

"Well, I can see Lola having the ruthless authority," he joked. "But I'm actually surprised that Lana is putting dedication into this responsibility."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lana questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"You're practically the antithesis of authority," he answered. Both twins blinked. "You don't like rules."

"Oh!" Lana realized before she shrugged. "Meh. It was mom and dad's idea that I accept the job. Sure, it cuts back on my sand pit time, but this gig is only a week. No biggie."

"And I'm gonna milk this for all it's worth!" Lola added, a grin growing on her face. "It might not be the same level as a princess, but at least I'm still the authority!"

"Well, it's nice to see you two looking at the bright side of things," he commented. "I'll see you two later."

"Bye!" Both of them exclaimed as their oldest brother leave. Suddenly, they noticed Luan leaving her room.

"Hold it right there!" Lola called out as the twins proceeded to approach the comedienne, getting into their characters immediately.

 **XXX**

Laverne walked into the backyard where he noticed the baseball equipment set up. It was several baseballs and a bat. He noticed Lynn was there, throwing the ball at the wall as catch.

"Morning, Lynn," he greeted as he made his way to her.

"Hey, Verne! Thanks for helping me with batting practice," Lynn replied. "I would ask Linc, but he's busy with his stupid VR thing he got."

"Don't worry about it," the older brother took the ball. "So I'm pitching?"

"Yep. Just let me get ready for some stretches," the sportsgirl said as she warmed up. "So I heard you also used to play baseball back at boarding school."

"Yeah. I was a back-up pitcher and a third choice batter," Laverne answered as he idly tossed the ball up in the air from his hand. "That was short lived since I was still trying to find my craft in what I wanted to do."

"So what sport did you pick?" Lynn asked as she looked at him. "I heard from dad that you were picked for varsity football."

"I chose soccer," he answered. "The sport resonated with me since I felt the spark."

"The spark?" Lynn questioned.

"Yep. When I kicked that ball, the spark of that competitive edge lightened up inside me," Verne explained as he reminisced his school days. "There were just about 21 guys like me on that pitch as we tried to kick the ball into the net. And it was intense."

"I feel that," she agreed, working on her batting swings. "I practically feel that spark in all the sports I've played. The only way I can describe it is like Lisa's brainiac equations. 'Adrenaline' plus 'passion' equals 'spark'."

She looked at him. "Something like that, right?"

Verne chuckled at that. "I guess so."

"So, ready to play ball?" Lynn asked as she stepped up the plate, which in reality was a patch of dirt. Thankfully, the umpire was the hockey net since it won't get tedious in retrieving the ball.

He nodded as he prepared to wind up the pitch. With a long-arm, he threw the ball.

 **POOF!**

Lynn blinked as the ball sped past her. She looked back and saw the ball lying in the net.

"How'd you throw that fast?!" Lynn exclaimed in disbelief.

"Practice makes perfect," Verne answered. "You, on the other hand, might be able to handle it since you know my pitch."

The tomboy smirked. "Heh, of course. I'm so gonna bag this one!"

Lynn tossed the ball back to Verne, who began the next pitch once he caught it. Winding up, he threw it at her.

 **THWACK!**

"It's good!" Lynn exclaimed in jubilation.

"I wonder where it's going?" Verne wondered.

 **CRASH!**

"LOUD!" Came the voice of the grumpy Mr. Grouse.

Both brother and sister gulped and glanced at each other, before running back inside.

One one hand, Lynn would help her team get past the preliminaries with that strong swing. On the other, dad would have either grounded both of them or forced them to work off the damages by helping their neighbor's yard.

Either way, Lynn discovered that Laverne had a passion for soccer. But she wondered why he had stopped playing. Maybe if given the right push, he could go back to playing again!

And maybe they could have that penalty shootout.

 **XXX**

 **Afternoon:**

Laverne was watching TV on the couch in the living room while he was waiting for Leni.

"Are you done Leni?" He called out, watching a documentary of the Pompeii volcano.

"Just a second!" She replied. It didn't take long when he heard footsteps.

"I'm ready!" Leni declared cheerfully. "How do I look?"

"Good as usual," Verne commented as he turned off the TV.

"Ooh! You were watching TV?" Leni noticed. "What were you watching?"

"A documentary of the Pompeii volcano," he answered.

"Ooh! There's a volcano that shoots out pom-poms?!" Leni squeed in excitement. "The cheerleaders at school would definitely want to practice there."

"No, Pompeii is the name of the volcano," Laverne explained. "From Italy?"

"Italy?!" She looked even more excited. "Now we've gotta get you Italian loafers! You'd totally rock those!"

"We're going to the mall to hang out with your friends, remember?" He reminded pointedly.

"Oh yeah," Leni hummed as she thought of an idea. "I got it! Me and my besties can so help you find a good pair of shoes! That would like, totes, amazing!"

"Uh, right," Verne unenthusiastically muttered.

Suddenly, they both noticed Lori pacing downstairs to the front door.

"Lori? Where are you going?" Laverne asked.

"I'm going to the mall to get Lincoln his stupid toy thingy," Lori answered, looking rather disgruntled.

"I thought he already had that thing?" Leni wondered.

The oldest sister sighed. "Unfortunately, I accidentally broke it. And I'm gonna have to buy a replacement for him."

"That's surprisingly...altruistic of you," Verne remarked.

Lori rolled her eyes. "Believe me, I'm just doing this so that he won't do anything drastically stupid."

"Oh, Lori, could you take us to the mall since you're gonna go there too?" Leni asked. "Me and Verney are gonna hang out."

"Just the two of you?" Lori questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, no. We're hanging out with my BFFs!" The fashionista answered in jubilation.

The older sister rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Leni smiled as she headed to Vanzilla. Lori leaned over to Laverne.

"I'd be careful when hanging out with her friends. They can really send out signals if you're not careful," she warned as she headed out the door.

Laverne blinked, not sure how to comprehend that.

 **XXX**

When they arrived at the mall, Laverne and Leni decided to find her friends.

"So do you have any BFFs from woodmaking school?" Leni asked, looking at him.

 _'Woodmaking school? Ah, boarding school,'_ Laverne thought. "Not really. I talked to people at school, but that's it."

She gasped in concern. "Everyone should have a BFF! Even Lincoln has Clyde as a bestie! Without one, you'd be alone in the whole world with only nine cats as your BFFs!"

"Relax, Leni," Laverne assured. "I already have a best friend in college."

She smiled. "That's great! Maybe next time, you can bring your bestie to hang out with mine!"

"I'll see if can," he replied before giving out a sigh.

 **"It's unlikely since Min is a night person. In the daytime, he's either asleep or he's busy in his hackerspace. Plus, I don't think Leni's friends could get along with an anarchist like himself."**

"Oh! I see them!" Leni exclaimed as she dragged Laverne along. "Hey, girls!"

Well, Laverne could only remember Lori's warning.

 **XXX**

 **Evening:**

"Who knew that Leni's friends let on than they should," Laverne muttered, returning home to lie on his bed in the basement after placing his shopping bags by the wall. He was surprised to see Lori in a foul mood when she came to pick them up. Needless to say, he was surprised to hear from her that Lincoln wrote a scathing letter.

There were going to be words, that's for sure.

"Well, I'm beat," he sighed as he closed his eyes. "A few minutes wouldn't hurt."

"Greetings, first brother."

Laverne's eyes went wide as he turned to see Lisa by his bed.

"Lisa, what brings you here?" he asked.

"I have come to assist you in your term paper for your laboratory science class," she answered.

"Oh, right," he muttered as he got off the bed. "Just let me get my books."

 **XXX**

With that, they were in the dining room. Laverne was trying to write through his thesis as he browsed through his personal laptop. However, Lisa had been going through inconsistencies.

"It seems that most of these sources you've found are rather dubious or incomplete. Therefore, I will assist you in your scientific endeavors with more faithful information," Lisa said, having placed several textbooks on the dining table.

Laverne could only widen his eyes as they got down to work. Thankfully, all that work had paid off only in an hour.

"Hmm," Lisa read through his thesis. "It seems that your information is valid. While sufficient, it would be more effective if your add in more legitimate factors."

"I'm not really good with this science stuff," Laverne muttered. "I guess I'm just not that interested in this."

"On the contrary," Lisa interjected. "You seem to put more effort than most of our siblings since you actually do have some grasp of the subject."

Laverne shrugged. "It's just something I wanted to get it over with so that I could move on."

"Now there's the problem with your grades," Lisa pointed out. "If you put more effort into your studies, you could excel at any subject if you just work hard enough."

"But I'm not even interested in science," he objected.

"It isn't just science I was referring to," the child prodigy replied. "From Mathematics to Social Studies, you've practically placed yourself on the C and B grades. The only subjects you've gotten A's from are English, Art and Music, only because you're engrossed in those subjects."

"What are you trying to say?" Laverne asked.

"What I'm saying is that your potential is limited to many possibilities," Lisa said. "And with you still an undeclared freshman, you need to figure out what you want to do."

"But I don't know what I want to do," he said as he looked out of the window. "I've gotten good at everything that I thought I'd have done it all."

"Kids, can any of you set up the table?" Lynn Sr. requested from the kitchen. "I'm cooking up spaghetti and meatballs tonight!"

"Well, better pack up," Laverne said as he took his belongings. Suddenly, he was stopped by a hand tugging on his jeans.

"Even if you haven't decided on what path you're taking, no matter what, our siblings would encourage you on the path you've chosen for yourself," Lisa said before she went upstairs to her room.

Laverne looked down at the table as a small smile grew on his face as he continued to help set the table.

 **XXX**

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait. With many stories, I wanted to keep a tight schedule on each of them.**


End file.
